The objectives of this study are to determine if geriatric patients with nocturnal polyuria: 1) have deficits in their ability to concentrate their urine compared to older individuals without nocturnal polyuria; and 2) have low levels of arginine vasopressin (AVP); and if so, if they respond by increasing their urine osmolality to exogenous AVP after an overnight water deprivation test.